


A shot or two.

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Aim to Misbehave [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grief, Mention of Character Death, Non-shippy - Freeform, One Night Stand, Rough Sex, sex to relax, there is nothing sweet here guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: The Drifter always offers the best distractions, doesn't he?





	A shot or two.

**Author's Note:**

> This smutty one shot was born out of basically my shameless thirst for the Drifter. Can't help it *shrugs* I have no excuse.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr if you want to chat! ^^ Most of my works will be posted there first.

Cayde’s old cloak was wrapped around her small form like an armor. The cool breeze of the early evening brushed her pale blue skin and all Nevia could do was sigh. 6 months and barely anything had changed. Except, that she had maybe grown numb to the pain, but it was still there. Everyone only offered her the same words, because they couldn’t understand and didn’t know better. Uldren’s partners and associates were gone, most of them ended by her very own blade, but all that was left was emptiness. 

Eventually she returned from her path of revenge, packed all her remaining belongings up in the apartment, she once shared with Cayde and moved into her own, small space, but big enough so Colonel and Coco could stay with her. 

Heavy footsteps behind her stopped the train of thought, rushing through her head. She knew these steps very well, had heard them after Cayde’s death everyday for a month. And now, that she was back, it would be the same. The Crucible didn’t feel right anymore..

“Why the long face, Quickfang?” The man she only knew as ‘The Drifter’ sat down next to her, holding two bottles of beautiful whiskey in his hand. “Looked like you could use a shot.. or two.” There was a mysterious, sly smirk on his lips, as he handed her the second bottle and Nevia didn’t hesitate to grab it. 

“Do you ask, because you want someone to drink with or because you’re really interested?” She narrowed her eyes slightly and opened the bottle, before taking a careful sip out of it. The whiskey was strong, but she liked it. It burned, as it ran down her throat and left her veins warm and tingling. 

“Nah, gotta see how my favorite champion is doin’. Gambit missed you today.” The two bottles were slightly knocked together with a soft ‘clink’, before he drank from his as well. 

“Every champion is your favorite, Drifter.” Nevia leaned back, resting on her elbow, as she watched the sun slowly lower itself behind the famous wall. On evenings like this, one could mistake the world for a peaceful place. 

“Ah, that might be true, but nobody rages through the enemy lines like my terrifying Quickfang!” He laughed and grinned, Nevia couldn’t stop herself from the slight smile appearing on her lips. “Ah! There it is. Not as inspiring, as your murderous grin, but good enough.” 

So they sat together and drank, exchanging stories from her Gambit plays. She never asked about his stories, since he would either offer them freely or not at all. Some things, he told her were clearly a lie but Nevia didn’t mind. She always had an ear for a good story. The whiskey in their bottles seemed to be vanishing in thin air and eventually, she actually started to laugh, even it was different from before. It felt good to let loose again. 

How she landed here, she was unaware of, but eventually Nevia laid down on the edge, head leaned against his thighs, reaching up to toy with the amulet hanging around the Drifter’s neck. For a moment, he said nothing, just taking another long swig out of his bottle, before he reached out and grabbed her hand with a speed, she wasn’t aware somebody had. “Gettin’ touchy, are we?” The smirk on his lips was almost cruel and Nevia narrowed her eyes. She was drunk, yeah, but not so much that she couldn’t think for herself and the fact that he held her wrist in an iron grip somehow thrilled her. And this feeling scared her. 

Instead of letting anything show, she returned a smirk of her own, lifting one eyebrow. “You wish.” Though what she didn’t expect was the serious expression on his face, as if he was considering his options. Their options? Nevia felt a tingling in her veins, which had been gone and buried for months now. She had to admit to herself, that she was a bit touch starved, since she didn’t let anyone closer than arms length to herself. 

“Sometimes one does need distractions so it hurts less.” 

Nevia left her spot on his leg and sat up again, now staring him in the eyes. She hardly believed he actually cared for what was happening to her and rather looked for some entertainment for the evening, though he had a point and she wouldn’t complain. In the end, she just nodded and the hand on her wrist left, just to return with a bit more force to the back of her neck, causing her to take in a sharp breath. Her inner alarm bells rang wildly, as he leaned in, but instead of the touch of his lips, she only felt his breath against her ear, as he asked a simple question. “Terms?”

She swallowed heavily. “No kissing on the mouth.”

A dark chuckle rumbled from his throat, sending a shiver down her spine. “Alright, never been much of a smoocher. Anything else?” 

So he was discussion the terms of a one night stand like a business deal? It had something amusing and strangely endearing to her. “No strings attached.” This time her voice was stronger. 

“That’s without question.” She hadn’t expected anything else. The Drifter was exactly, what his name said. It was alright with her. She wasn’t looking for anything except for a little fun and distraction. He leaned back and got to his feet, finishing off his bottle and then holding a hand out to her. Nevia looked at it and then back at him. 

After a short moment, she reached out and grabbed his hand, letting herself be pulled to her feet and almost landed in his chest. The alcohol was leaving her a bit unsteady on her feet. Nevia turned around with a smirk and walked over the bazaar towards the small corner, where he had set his things up, swaying her hips just a little more than usual. 

The small space was filled with crates full of foreign technology and parts, aside from the remaining chaos, something else caught her eye. The room at the end had been forced open. She turned half around, only to find the Drifter standing very close behind her. “Did you try to steal Vanguard supplies?” It was almost funny. Snatching it away under their noses.

He gave her a shrug and put both of his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. “Mind you, I think we talked enough for one evening, right?” 

His words made her nervous. She wanted this, maybe even needed this to just get rid of some tension, though she never slept with someone who was… well… not an Exo before. A moment later, he pushed her backwards into the half opened room. Nevia was small enough to just walk through it, though he had to turn sideways to actually pass through the gap. She used the chance to look a bit around. This was nothing more than a small storage room and like she suspected, most of the crates were empty.

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly, when his hands reached out and pulled loose the cloak around her shoulders, putting it to the side with care, which had something endearing and made her smile. Nevia put both of her hands on the edge of a crate, leaning back and offering him access to all the ties and clasps of her armor. The knife, strapped to her chest, dropped to the floor next, followed by the vest and shirt. Cold air was hitting her pale blue skin, leaving her shivering slightly. She wanted to loosen the buttons on his coat and shirt, but he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

Lifting her gaze, she was watched out of mysterious eyes, expression dark and hungry. “What are you doing?” Her voice was not nearly as steady, as she wanted it to be, which earned her a low chuckle from him. 

“Relax, Hot Shot. I’ll show you what you missed out on.” 

Nevia raised an eyebrow, a light flush appearing on her cheeks. “Why do you think I missed out on things?” But he didn’t answer. Instead, the Drifter basically ripped the belt off her leather pants. He looked at her, only for a short moment, still that damn smirk on the lips. 

“Help me out, will ya?” 

Knowing, what he wanted, she pushed herself up on the crate, letting her legs hang freely for a short time, which was enough for him to basically just get rid of them, along with the boots. Her normal armor was just tossed to the back by his foot. Now was the first time he actually touched her skin and just like he was, his light was a rough force and merciless. She was too caught up with the sudden sensation, that she didn’t take notice of him examining the tattoos, which spread over her whole body by now. His thumb brushed over the Arcstrider symbol on the inside of her thighs, forcing a soft sigh from her lips. 

“I thought, ya were a natural, flashy solar guardian. Never seen ya use anythin’ else.” 

“Used to be Arcstrider.”, was all she could get out, watching him carefully. 

He acknowledged her words, nothing more. No words, no additional touches or caresses, before he reached for the brim of her panties and pulled them down, throwing them back to the rest of her clothes. Nevia wasn’t sure if the fact that she was completely naked, except for her bra, and he still fully clothed, should bother her or turn her on. Her head couldn’t quite decide. Her body definitely settled for being turned on. 

The Drifter took a step back and appreciated the sight in front of him, while he pulled his gloves off his hands, stuffing them under his belt, next to his gun. His, now bare, hand reached out and placed itself on her collarbone, pushing her down, so she had to lay fully on the crate, except for her legs. 

She expected him to take away his touch, but not what he was actually doing. He turned around, the smirk vanished from his face and walked over to her clothes, picking something up. A small item, that saved her life so many times. Her hunter knife. Slender, elegant, the sharp blade faintly reflecting her image, leaving her flushed and heavy breathing. “You and your blades… watching you dance through those Taken with only your sword.” Her clicked with his tongue. “Damn, Quickfang.” 

Toying around with the knife between his fingers, he stepped back in, closer this time, their bodies almost touching and Nevia ached for it. She had buried her own desires for six months and now they came back with full force. “You keep those hands to yourself, will ya?” 

Nevia narrowed her eyes and reached for the pendant, hanging around his neck. She got a tight hold on the leather string and pulled him forward with all the strength, she could offer in this moment. “Don’t you dare to tell me what to do, Drifter, I mean it.”, she said with a low tone, eyebrows low and pulled together. “I’m not your little toy.” 

“Of course, you’re not. Otherwise you wouldn’t be in here.” He grinned darkly at her and it only got her more excited. “Look at’cha. All rage and desire. It’s a dangerous mix.” While he was talking, her knife had come dangerously close to her bare skin. He challenged her and it killed all her nervousness, her hunter heart not allowing her to back down. 

The blade slipped under the dark fabric of her bra. He turned it upwards and pulled, causing it to rip apart and fall to the sides. The Drifter swirled it around in his hand once more, before slamming it into the crate. Not a single moment she had taken her eyes off him, the glowing blue irises causing a faint light around them. 

He grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her more towards him. She bit back a moan, when the leather of his belt scratched against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He wasn’t gentle to her, once he crouched down or dropped to his knees? She couldn’t tell, since he suddenly and without warning pushed his head between her legs and automatically, Nevia closed her thighs around him, pressing one of her hands to her mouth, trying to hold back the sound, which wanted to escape. This was new and set her veins on fire. Literally, how she later would notice. The solar light took a hold of her hands, once she let go of her mouth, scorching the fabric covering up the crate. 

Nevia closed her eyes, head fallen back, while his tongue explored the edges of her core, leaving no spot uncovered. She saw stars and unconsciously raised her hips to meet his greedy mouth. His beard scratched and it was almost uncomfortable, not enough though to let him go. 

One of her hands left the crate, solar energy slowly fading, since she pushed her fingers into his black hair and just grabbed at it, lightly pulling. It caused a approving rumble from his throat and the sound shot to her very core, forcing a moan from her throat. Not a quiet noise for sure. If someone would pass through on the outside there would be no mistaking for what was going on in the corner of the shady Gambit master. 

He adjusted himself a little, reaching now further up with his lips, which wrapped around the sensitive bundle of nerves that was her clit, begging for attention. He paused, glancing up at her, finding Nevia watching him out of dark eyes, before he leaned down and sucked forcefully. 

This time, there was no holding back. Pleasure rushed through her whole body, intertwining their light, putting her nerves in complete overload and she cried out, following by a hoarse ‘Fuck..’, as he basically just continued. Every muscle tensed up. It was almost too much and maybe she should have pushed him away but she craved the sweet release his actions promised. All the months of stress, grief, rage hadn’t left any place for herself. 

However the release didn’t come, since he pulled away once she was right at the edge. A frustrated noise escaped her, as she sat up and stared at him, angry eyes sparkling at him. The Drifter did nothing else, but laugh and it was then, when Nevia had enough. Once he was back on his feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist, using her hands to push herself off the crate and made him fall backwards, caught by surprise of her sudden movement. 

Air was knocked out of his lungs and he stared at her. Before he could protest, she shifted a bit down and started pulling at his belts, throwing the gun and the gloves away. She could feel the bulge in his pants and grinned, just like him before, pretty smug. At least this part she was more than familiar with. Nevia opened the buttons of his pants, pulling loose the ties of the dark leather chaps and only freed him enough so his hard cock was resting against his abdomen. 

Instead of giving his length more attention, she laid down on top of him, pulling herself up, so they were on eye level. “I told you, I’m not your little toy.” His eyes narrowed at her words and Nevia realised, she had underestimated him, because a moment later he pushed her off by her shoulders and she landed hard on her back.Then he was on her, pushing her legs apart, but still not giving her what she wanted. Instead, one of his rough hands placed itself around her throat. 

He didn’t squeeze tight, but it was enough so she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Nevia wasn’t aware, that she could be even more turned on, than she was before, but she could feel herself getting wetter from this simple action. “And you, Quickfang, apparently has forgotten who I am.” There was it again. The dark Aura that covered his voice the same way, when she was in a Gambit match and invaded the other team. This hunger for the darkness. It was scary.. and she loved it. 

“Are you going to talk some more, hm?”, she teased him and pushed her hips up, rolling them against him. The Drifter shook his head.

“No more talking.” 

One of his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up a little. He was inside her a moment later, forcing himself into her body as far, as he could. Nevia cried out and grabbed the fabric of his coat tightly, using it as an anchor. Though he wasn’t done yet. Another arm pulled around her upper body and she could feel his muscles underneath the clothes, how they tensed with effort as he lifted her up, from the floor into a standing position, balancing her to the side of the small room and pressing her smaller body against the wall. Nevia put her legs around him for a better hold. 

His teeth found her neck and he bit down, while he started moving. A brutal pace that not allowed her a moment to catch her breath. She cried out another time, loud enough to be heard and he put his hand over her mouth, killing all the noises of pleasure coming from her throat.

He took his pleasure from her without mercy and it brought her back to the edge, chasing the orgasm which had been denied earlier. The whole curve of her neck, down to her shoulders, was covered in bitemarks and bruises. His dark green coat had left his shoulders and his shoulder blades now decorated with angry red lines from her fingernails. Her abdomen screamed for a break from the pounding thrusts of his hips,but she ignored him, kept teasing him to urge him on further, once she had her mouth free again. 

Her release finally washed over her without warning and she buried her face against the fur of his shoulder pad, screaming into it, as all her inner muscles tensed around him, forcing a deep groan from his lips. Riding out her own orgasm, he followed quicklier after her, than she expected, spilling himself inside of her without hesitation. 

In the Afterglow, they were both saying nothing, just breathing heavy, while he leaned his forehead against the cool wall of the small room. Almost gently, she pushed him back, unlocking her legs and slid back to her own feet, which were for a moment refusing to carry her. Her legs felt like jelly and she wasn’t sure, if she could walk home straight after such a pounding. Another moment and she started to get dressed again, as if nothing had happened between them.

The Drifter sat down on the ground, back against the wall and caught his breath. “You already leavin’, huh?” 

“No strings attached.”, she commented, as she pulled her shirt over. 

“Right. Shame, night’s still young, Quickfang.” And there was it again.. That smug smirk, as if he knew everything in the world, every little dirty secret. Nevia shook her head. 

“I’m leaving. I’m not staying to cuddle, if that’s what you’re aiming for.” She had turned around and once her armor was complete, she reached for Cayde’s cloak, throwing it over her shoulders and with a quiet ‘click’ the buttons tied it to her shoulders. Nevia pulled her boots on and stretched her arm. She would be sore in the morning, she knew it. Thank the Traveler, Chia could heal almost everything. 

“Pah, hell nah. See ya in the morning, Hot Shot.” 

She nodded and then left without another word. Nevia had to get away, because with her slowing heartbeat, regret and guilt clawed their way into her heart and she needed more than a few drinks to drown it. 

~~

The next morning Nevia returned to the dark corner of the bazaar, dressed in full armor. Ace of Spades strapped to her thigh, her sword at her hip and again with the cold expression, she usually carried these days. When the Drifter saw her approaching her turned around and grinned. It was a devilish grin and she smirked in return. 

“How ya livin’, Quickfang? Walking alright?” 

She tilted her head to the side and her face basically said: ‘Really?’ Though he only chuckled and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Ready to get into some more trouble?” 

Now it was her time to laugh, but only quietly. “Always. Put me on the list for the next match.”

“But with pleasure. Whatever my champion wants.”

“Cut that shit, Drifter.”

She noticed something in his hand, something swirling around. Her hunter knife! She had probably left it last night here. He looked at her, throwing it with a quick motion, but she caught it easily. “Give ‘em hell.”


End file.
